1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for applying a roller, by means of a spindle-nut combination, to a counterbearing moved essentially at the circumferential speed of the roller, preferably for applying a print roller or anilox roller to the central impression cylinder of a flexographic printing press.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spindle screwed into the spindle nut customarily has, between the threads, a certain play, which, over time, can increase in an undesired manner. For example, in the case of flexographic printing presses (DE 29 41 521 A1, DE 34 37 216 C2, DE 37 42 129 A1, DE 40 01 735 A1), the bearing blocks, which can be traversed in the guides of brackets of the printing press frame, are moved by spindle drives to apply the print roller to, and to withdraw it from, the impression roller. Since the print rollers have to be applied very delicately to the print substrate running over the impression roller, increasing play of the spindles can have a disadvantageous effect on the quality of the printing.